Sick
by suchaphangirl
Summary: kickthestickz Chris gets sick after hanging out with Dan and Phil. Chris has been depressed for a few months now. He doesn't care that he's sick. PJ comes over and comforts him and they finally tell their feelings for each other.


Chris_Kendall_: _ danisnotonfire AmazingPhil thanks for getting me sick! _

It's been a few days now since Chris had hung out with his friends, Dan and Phil. Chris should have known that he would end up getting sick. He had seen Phil and Dan complain about getting colds from their friend, Cat, on Twitter. Chris had completely forgotten about it. Now he was sick in bed with absolutely nothing to do and he just really wasn't enjoying life at the moment.

Chris sighed as he lay in his bed and stared at his ceiling. He hadn't left his bed properly in two days, unless he absolutely needed to. Chris had been feeling a little depressed lately. He wasn't making enough Youtube videos, people were getting angry and impatient with him. Chris just wanted to give up on everything. He was sort of glad that he had gotten sick. He wasn't even trying to get better.

"Chris?" PJ called loudly as he walked into Chris's house. Luckily, Chris had given PJ a spare key so he was able to walk straight in. PJ carefully made his way into Chris's house. He went straight to Chris's bedroom. He knocked on the door. PJ smiled when Chris looked at him. "Hey." PJ said as he walked into the room. "I brought you some coffee." PJ said, handing Chris his coffee.

"Thanks." Chris said as he took it. "What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I thought you'd be happy to see me." PJ pouted. Chris chuckled.

"I am." He said. "You just showed up randomly, that's all." Chris said. He took a drink of his coffee before he sat it on the bedside table. He lay back down. PJ walked over to the bed and sat down beside him.

"I know but I wanted to surprise you." PJ said. Chris stared at him. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap." Chris said. He sighed. PJ frowned.

"I'm sure you'll feel better in no time." He said. "Have you taken any medicine?"

"No." Chris said. "I don't want to get better." He mumbled.

"Chris, don't say that." PJ said. He was a little shocked. He'd never heard Chris say anything like that before.

"Why not?" Chris asked as he stared at PJ. "It's not like I'm important to anyone. No one would miss me."

"Are you k…? Chris!" PJ yelled. "You're important to me and I sure as hell would miss you."

"No, I'm tired and I've had enough." Chris said. He took a deep breath.

"What are you tired of?" PJ asked nervously.

"Of being depressed." Chris said. PJ stared at him with shock. He had never even noticed that Chris was depressed.

"You can get through it, Chris." PJ said. Chris's eyes began to water up.

"I've been depressed for months and not a single person noticed." He said. PJ sighed.

"I'm sorry, Chris. You shouldn't have to go through all that." He said. "You probably won't believe me but I care about you." PJ said. "You're one of my best friends and I would be heartbroken if you were gone."

"Friend." Chris mumbled. He turned on his side and stared at the wall.

"Is there anything I could do t-to help?" PJ asked. He hated seeing Chris so upset like this.

"The thing that I want is the thing I can't have." Chris said. PJ stared at him.

"Chris." He said. He took a deep breath. "I…" He started to say. Chris didn't move a muscle. "I…I love you." Chris finally looked at him with wide eyes. "There. I said it." Chris never thought that PJ would be in love with him. He was so sure that PJ was straight before.

"You're not just doing this be-because you feel sorry for me, are you?" Chris asked.

"I would never do that to you Chris." PJ said. He sat closer to Chris.

"Peej, stop...You're going to get sick." Chris said. PJ smiled and shook his head.

"I don't care." He said. "It'll be worth it." PJ leaned down and pressed his lips against Chris's. Chris nervously kissed him back. PJ rested his hand on Chris's chest as they continued to kiss. They kissed for what felt like ages before PJ finally pulled away. Chris took deep breaths as he stared at PJ with shock.

"Do you have any idea how long I've wanted that to happen?" Chris asked. PJ smiled.

"I know." He said. "I've been in love with you for so long. I just didn't think you were interested in me that way."

"Are you kidding?" Chris asked. "How could I not be in live with you? You're perfect." He said.

"No, I'm not, but thanks." PJ said. Chris bit his lip.

"Where does this lead us now?" He asked. PJ reached over and grabbed Chris's hand.

"I want you to be my boyfriend." He said. Chris stared at him.

"Are you sure you want that?" He asked, cracking a smile.

"Of course I want that." PJ said. He pulled Chris up so that he was sitting up. "I want you to be mine." PJ said.

"Well, I want to be yours." Chris said. PJ smiled.

"So, will you be my boyfriend?" He asked. Chris sighed.

"No." He said, shaking his head. PJ frowned. Chris looked at him and laughed. "I'm kidding!" He said.

"Don't do that, you jerk!" PJ yelled as he hit him playfully on the chest.

"Ow." Chris whined as he rubbed the spot where PJ hit. "Thanks PJ." Chris said. "For coming over today."

"I'm glad I did." PJ said. "I almost chickened out." He said.

"I'm glad you didn't chicken out." Chris said. He wrapped his arms around PJ and hugged him.

"I never want you to feel like no one cares about you anymore." PJ whispered as he hugged Chris back. "Because I care about." He said. Chris closed his eyes.

"I love you." He said. Chris had been waiting for years to be able to say that to PJ.

"I love you too." PJ said. He didn't let go of him. He didn't want to let go of him.


End file.
